Draco Goes for Potter
by Long live the pickles
Summary: Draco decides he's gay and attempts to flirt with Harry. Unfortunately Harry's Stupid. Will he ever get it?


**Own Nothing**

"Nice shoes, Potter," Draco said, looking sincere as he complimented Harry as he walked past.

"Fuck off Draco!" Harry yelled in response, he didn't believe Malfoy was _really_ complimented him. If he was he would...Well Malfoy just wouldn't complimet people unless there was something in it for him. There had to be a trick or something of the sort on Malfoy's mind. But Harry had more important things on his mind, so he wasn't going to waste his time thinking about Malfoy. Now...Where did the hot Australian exchange student go?

Draco Malfoy sat in the middle of the Slytherin common room. No one bothered him, they knew it was to risky. He was likely to hex, if provoked. Or not provoked for that matter. No one dared to comment he was thinking aloud. Mostly because what he was saying was so interesting.

"Now, Potter seems totally oblivious to the fact. What am I going to do? Hmm...Perhaps if I-" Draco looked up and noticed he was the main focus of the common room, "Can I help you?"

Everyone quickly shook their heads and looked away.

"God, can't even have a bloody conversation, without people listening in..."

The next morning, Harry and Ron both shoved admirable amounts of bacon pieces in their mouth as Seamus and Dean counted to see who had the most in their mouth. Unfortunately this _civilised_ contest was interrupted by the arrival of the post. A large box of chocolate frogs landed on Harry's lap,

"Oh Ron you shouldn't have!" Harry joked.

Ron pulled a face,

"Like I would. Now, the Australian exchange student...Now she's a different matter..."

At the mention of the Australian exchange student the boys all went into dreaming states. None of them actually knew her name, which Hermione found quite sad, yet refused to tell them her name.

"Ahh...She's beautiful...Where is she anyway?" Dean asked craning his neck to search the Ravenclaw table.

"Hiding from all the horny guys at Hogwarts," Hermione snapped.

The guys rolled their eyes as Harry began to open his chocolate frogs.

"What the hell?" Harry said reading the card inside.

"What?"

"'_Dear Harry, I apoligise for my past behaviour towards you and I hope we can start afresh, **love** Draco Malfoy_.'"

Everyone within earshot turned and stared at Harry,

"_Love_?"

"_Start afresh_?"

They all began craking up,

"That's the most stupid prank!" Dean spluttered.

"Yea, and he loses a box of frogs!" Ron said, helping himself to one of Harry's frogs.

"He really went out, didn't he?" Harry laughed, grabbing a frog as well.

Just then Draco walked past,

"Your hair looks good like that Harry."

The group went silent once more as Draco walked off.

"You know...If I didn't know better...I'd think Malfoy was coming onto you..." Hermione commented.

"Oh, yuck Hermione! I was eating!" Ron exclaimed, placing his frog back on his plate.

"Ron, you've had enough anyway!" Hermione said, grabbing the frog.

Draco let out an annoyed yell,

"Why doesn't he get it! Why the hell does Harry have to be so god damn thick!"

Draco began hitting his head against the wall in the empty charms classroom,

"Well, I've had enough. I'll have to spell it out to him..."

Harry turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Harry asked glaring.

"Did you get my chocolate frogs?"

"Yes, I did. You better not have poisened them..."

"No, I didn't. Harry I meant what I said in the card."

"You did?"

"Yes, I really do want you and I to start over."

"You do?

"Yes, Potter! I do! Infact, I think your a hot-"

"Malfoy...Are you calling me hot?"

"Yes Potter, I-"

"That's a hidden insult isn't it?"

"No-"

"And so were all other comments! You know Malfoy you-"

"Harry-"

"So, now your calling me Harry! You really are up to something!"

"No, I mean Potter! I-"

"Malfoy, I don't know what your up to, but I-"

"HARRY POTTER! I was being honest when I complimented you!"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"For god sake Potter! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! I like your shoes, Potter. Nice robes Potter..."

Harry's eyes grew round behind his glasses, "You didn't have a hidden evil plan?"

"No, Potter."

"So...You weren't insulting me?" he continued slowly.

"No."

"Oh, Well I like your shoes too..." Harry then turned and walked off.

"ARGH!" Draco yelled impatiently, as he stomped his feet.


End file.
